


Bend My Heart and Mend It

by sapphistication



Series: 'Tis the Season to be Fluffy [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Poe is a LOT and Finn LOVES him, Snowed In, Teenagers, airbender poe dameron, but not like schmoopy fluff you're used to sorry babes, waterbender finn (star wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: Finn and Poe are snowed in for the night, which seems like the perfect opportunity to get some things out in the open. Only it escalates a little. And Finn finds out where his latest irritation with Poe comes from.---Week 2 KrampusFluff: snowed in
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 'Tis the Season to be Fluffy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Bend My Heart and Mend It

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of an extreme episode of "I suck as a writer" and only had this up on tumblr because ao3 felt too real in the face of my writer's self-loathe, but for those of you who might not have a tumblr but still wanna read this, here you go! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who liked this on tumblr and left a comment! You know who you are and I love you <3 Don't feel pressured to comment again or something, I love y'all anyway and this hasn't changed since!

„ _Fi-inn_ ,“ Poe whined, pressing himself against the door to their little cabin. “You’re a waterbender! Can’t you make the snow, like, disappear?”

Finn grinned at him from where he was leaning against the table. “I could.”

Poe turned around to him and eyed him wearily. “Why don’t you?” He turned to a window and stared at the masses of icy snow blocking their way out, but glittering beautifully in the silver light of the moon. Stars, Finn loved snow. And ice. And the cold. But Poe absolutely hated it, and Finn found some delight in that.

So he shrugged and crossed his arms. “I like it. It’s pretty.”

Poe shot him a look for that and rolled his eyes. “You said that about me, too. But I’m not here blocking your way and making it impossible to move.”

“No,” Finn shook his head, ignoring the fact that he had indeed called Poe pretty some time ago, and that Poe had apparently remembered that. “No, you’re just here, annoying me with your constant whining about the cold and the snow and about everything you set your mind to. You didn’t have to come, but you did. So now you have to live with the snow and the cold, because, news flash, this is the North Pole!”

“Oh, come on, of course I had to come!” Poe shot back. “We’re here to find your family, there’s no way in hell I wouldn’t help you.”

“Well, your constant whining is not much of a big help, though,” Finn sighed.

Poe stared at him with an unreadable expression, then lightly shook his head. “I can just shut up then, let you and Rey do all the talking and just be your handy dandy airbender for emergencies.”

“Rey can airbend, too,” Finn reminded him before he could hold back because he really, really hadn’t meant to say that. Hadn’t meant for that look of confusion and then plain hurt to shadow Poe’s features. But it was too late.

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Poe said lowly, trying to hide the way Finn had hurt him. “What am I good for, then? What am I here for? Am I just the idiot who holds out his head for the two of you? The pretty boy you can send out to gather information?”

Finn scoffed at that, riling himself up in the face of Poe’s anger. “Yeah, you gather information alright.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Poe threw his arms out, obviously at a loss, unable to keep up with Finn’s tired, confused, jealousy-ridden mind.

But Finn couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t stop the pain at the memory, couldn’t stop his mouth working faster than his brain. “You didn’t have to kiss him!”

Poe stared at him. “ _What_?”

“That earthbender boy. You didn’t have to kiss him!”

“I know,” Poe said, a frown clear on his face. “I know I didn’t have to. But I wanted to!”

“Why?” Finn asked, and the air in the room got colder. He hated it, hated Poe saying he wanted to kiss the boy, hated that he didn’t know where the pain was coming from. Hated being out of control. But he had none, not in the face of Poe’s confusion, and not when he kept seeing them kiss under the stars, smiles on their lips a painful contrast to the tears prickling in Finn’s eyes.

“What do you mean, Finn? What the hell is your problem, man?”

“You kissed him,” he yelled, just letting his anger and hurt run through him, feeling ice form around his fingers as he felt chilled to the bone with the memory of seeing Poe kiss that young man all those weeks ago.

“Yeah! So?” Poe was eyeing his hands, shivered a bit in the icy cold cabin. But Finn didn’t care. Was too angry to care.

“You didn’t even know him! You knew him for one day, Poe. And then you kissed him like…” _Like I want to kiss you_ , he didn’t say. Oh. _Oh_! Fuck. All the anger, all the confusion rushed out of him in that instant. The ice around his fingers vanished, and Finn let himself drop into the chair behind him. Oh. He wanted to kiss Poe. He wanted Poe to kiss him. No other boys or girls or anyone. Only him. Oh…

“Like what, Finn?” Poe asked, obviously worried at this sudden change. Worried, always worried about him and Rey. Because Poe was wonderful like that. Caring. And Finn really had made him believe that something about him was wrong, that they didn’t need him.

“Nothing,” Finn shook his head and buried it in his hands. “I’m just stupid, I’m sorry.”

“ _What_ ,” Poe breathed, unable to catch up, but at this point Finn wasn’t sure he could catch up with his own mind, either.

“I’m sorry, Poe,” he said, looking up at the older boy still standing by the door, motionless for fear of making a wrong move again. It broke Finn’s heart a bit, and he wished he could go back in time and stop this stupid conversation in its tracks. “Of course we need you. Of course you can complain all you want. Of course I’ll melt that snow out there if you want to go, I just… I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Poe searched his eyes, frown still in place. “Forget the snow. What was that deal about the kiss, Finn?”

Finn shrugged wanted desperately to avoid the question, but that would only lead to a delay of the same fight. His heart was beating in his throat and his hands were shaking when he murmured, “I don’t like you kissing other boys.” 

“ _Other_ boys?”

Finn nodded, not meeting Poe’s eyes.

“You mean, other than…” Poe’s voice was wavering slightly. “Other than you?” he finished, his voice small, insecure.

Finn shrugged again, but then nodded, because that was it, apparently. That was his problem. Had been his problem for weeks, riled him up, made their little good-natured bickering turn into spats and near-fights. Gods, he was an idiot.

“I’m so sorry, Poe,” he said again and felt tears in his eyes. “I know it’s not fair to you, but I really didn’t know that was my problem, I swear. I’ve never felt this before, and I just—” he sighed. Looked up into unreadable eyes. “I’ll move the snow and you can go if you want.”

Poe didn’t move, just stared at him. “What if—” He swallowed. Started again. “What if I like being snowed in with you?”

Finn frowned, but didn’t say anything, just buried his face in his hands because he didn’t want this, didn’t want Poe’s pity or sympathy, his ‘We can still be friends’-speech that Finn had no doubt was coming. He didn’t want it, but he needed to let Poe speak now. He had said enough. Ruined their friendship, possibly forever.

“Finn,” Poe continued. Quietly begging for Finn to look up. He didn’t. “What if I don’t want to… kiss other boys?”

Okay, that was worse than Poe saying they could still be friends, that Finn would get over it. This was so much worse, because of course Poe wanted to kiss other boys. And he could. And he should! He should be happy, Finn wanted him to be happy, to be himself, to—

“Finn,” Poe whispered, suddenly kneeling before him, hands warm on Finn’s knees. Warm, always so warm where Finn felt so cold. His polar opposite. A warm breeze on a cold day. The first rays of sun on a winter’s day. Just Poe, and Finn. “Can you look at me? Please?”

Finn didn’t want to, because there were tears in his eyes and he knew they’d be puffy, and Poe had never seen him cry like this before. But he had asked for it, and maybe Finn owed him after saying all those things he didn’t even mean.

So Finn looked up and lowered his hands. Poe met him with a smile, a soft and tender one Finn had never seen before, and gently took hold of his hands. His dark, icy fingers a stark contrast against Poe’s.

“I’m sorry I said these things, Poe,” he said, looking down again at their joined hands, and squeezing Poe’s. “But please don’t lie to me.”

“Lie?” Poe frowned, confused again. “Finn, I think your mind is running away from you today. And I don’t think I can follow.”

Finn took a deep breath and tried to go slower, to pull the break on his thoughts. He wasn’t sure he succeeded. So maybe questions would be better.

“What—” he swallowed. “What did you mean? That you don’t wanna kiss other boys. What do you mean?”

Poe smiled at him and squeezed his hands. “No other boys, Finn. Only one.”

Finn looked him in the eyes again, his heart beating in his throat. He frowned. Poe couldn’t mean… No. No, no way. But Poe only smiled at him and continued.

“The prettiest, best one. Terrific waterbender, that boy. Kind, but a bit mean when he’s oblivious.” He chuckled, but Finn was still frozen. The only thing he could feel was his heart beating right out of his chest.

“You mean… me?” Finn breathed. Didn’t know how to feel, what to think. Maybe he was dreaming.

But Poe just squeezed his hands again and chuckled.

“You really want to kiss me?” Finn asked, because there was no way he wasn’t dreaming.

“No,” Poe shook his head and sighed softly. “I want you to kiss me.”

Before he could stop himself, a laugh bubbled out of Finn’s chest. Hysteria, possibly. Elation, maybe. Happiness, love, affection, definitely.

Poe mirrored it in a more subdued way. Still not sure of the ground he was treading, still wounded by Finn’s words. Rightfully so. “Need you to be sure it’s what you want, Finn. This can’t be a, like, spur of the moment thing. Not because you feel bad. Not because you’re confused. But because you want it. And you don’t have to do it right now, but… I don’t know, whenever you’re ready.”

Finn smiled and let himself slide out of the chair and onto the ground, so he was kneeling before Poe, too. He didn’t let go of his hands, only took a deep breath and looked Poe in the eyes. Those deep, dark, warm eyes. “Poe?”

“Hmm?”

“I _really_ wanna kiss you. Can I?”

The smile on Poe’s face lit up the whole room, and Finn was pretty sure the air around them got a bit warmer. Poe nodded, but didn’t move. Just waited.

So Finn framed his face tenderly and leaned in for a soft kiss. A press of lips that felt so right, Finn never wanted it to stop. The energy running through him reminded him of the first time he learned to control the water. That feeling that he could do anything and everything. Knowing he got to kiss Poe was a lot like that feeling.

Later, when they were sharing the only bed in the small cabin, Finn finally got to cuddle up to him like he had dreamed about so often. He got to lie on top of him and look at him. Just look. Take in the curls, trace his rough cheek with a gentle finger and revel in the way Poe leaned into the touch. Warm hands on his sides, just holding him there, not letting go.

Finn was warm, finally. With Poe, he would never feel cold again. And he couldn’t put it into words, the way he was feeling, couldn’t even quite grasp the thought itself. Could only look at Poe and smile. And lean in for another kiss while snowflakes were falling outside, keeping them snowed in for a while more.

But neither of them found they were bothered by that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also currently working on the smut fic for week 2, even though week three just started. Nobody is to say that I believe in the concept of time. 
> 
> Also, as always, many thanks to [TheCarrot](/users/TheCarrot/) and [mssrj_335](/users/mssrj_335/) who are oganising this event, and had to endure my episode of "I wanna delete ao3 and tumblr and never write a single word ever again" lmaoo sorry again. Love you!


End file.
